Chapter 10 - Grazed Origins
"I'm...sorry to hear all of this, DNAvalon...I really am. I know how it feels like to lose friends and other people...close to you," said Valentin calmly. DNAvalon, whose head was buried in his hands, suddenly looked up at Valentin. "Do you? Do you really?" he asked softly. "Yeah. I once lost my first Bakugan partner seven years ago. You have no idea now I still feel about losing him," Valentin muttered. DNAvalon simply stared at him. "Or do I?" What is he talking about? wondered Valentin. He was about to ask DNAvalon something when he felt a large gust of air. He and DNAvalon turned their heads toward the direction of the ruined Bakugan City. A huge, gray shape flew up from under the edge of the cliff. The shape's only colors were different shades of gray. It had large wings and horns in its shoulder and head. Blazing red eyes, which shifted into cold, gray ones, gazed down at Valentin and DNAvalon. "You!" hollered Valentin, glaring at the shape. "You're the one who attacked me and Leonidas!" "Correction - he was ordered by me to you bring here, only he likes doing things...his own way," said DNAvalon, much to Valentin's surprise. He stood and looked up at the shape. "Valentin Kazami...of another Earth, meet Grazed Ziperator...my current Guardian Bakugan." "Grazed...Ziperator?" wondered Valentin. The Bakugan nodded. "I am Grazed Ziperator, Valentin Kazami...and I believe my partner has told you the sad tale that occurred one day on this fair world, correct?" "Well, yeah...but I don't think he was quite finished..." said Valentin. Ziperator nodded. "I see. Perhaps I can continue the sad tale...DNAvalon?" he said, inclining his head toward his brawler. DNAvalon nodded. "Go ahead." Ziperator flew up and landed on behind Valentin and DNAvalon, who both turned around to face him. Thus, the Bakugan began his tale. "You have heard DNAvalon's part of this sad tale. In short of its ending, this monster that slew all but DNAvalon in Bakugan City soon carried out its attack on the rest of this now-ravaged world. There are barely an survivors - both humans and Bakugan. But what you might call an ending in this case...was merely just the beginning. "I originate from the planet of Neathia, which, Valentin Kazami I believe you are familiar with. Anyways, a message from this Earth's Daniel Kuso - who, I hate to say, is dead - to Queen Serena - " "Wait a minute...I heard her younger sister, Fabia, is queen of Neathia - at least in my universe. And according to these events, this reality and my reality have events occurring at the same time - if you know what I mean," pointed out Valentin. Ziperator nodded. "I understand. This reality is - was - very much like yours, except with notable differences. Another one will be revealed in a few moments by none other than I... "As I was saying, when my queen received the message, she had decided to send several of the Castle Knights - a few of our strongest - to aid Earth. However, she did not, as when we were about to depart, we learned that it was too late for this universe's Earth. "Thus, we relayed our message to the neighboring planet Gundalia, and to the other planets we knew - Vestal and New Vestroia included. However, the monster hit Neathia after we did. "It was madness. Utter madness. The monster decimated our numbers. It tore through our strongest Castle Knights like leaves in a tornado. My original partner and I were some of the very few Castle Knights remaining. Our queen herself was gone. The princess was lost. "My partner and I attempted to attack the beast once more. However, it overpowered us both...and instead of eliminating us both as I thought, it mercilessly slew my partner...Linus Claude." "Linus Claude? You mean...Linus Claude of the Castle Knights? In my universe, I heard that he had a Ziperator that died...but wait, that means...no way," said Valentin, eyes widening in horror. Ziperator nodded. "Now, I am Darkus Grazed Ziperator. But once...once I was known as...Pyrus Neo Ziperator, once the Guardian Bakugan of Linus Claude of the Castle Knights." ---- "No way!" Valentin's cry rang out, but both Ziperator and DNAvalon maintained each of their ground. "You're Neo Ziperator?! B-b-b-but how?" Valentin stammered. "Very simple. As I said earlier, your universe and this one have notable differences, despite having the same events, as you have pointed out, that occur at the same time. Me surviving in this universe, while the version of me from your universe being dead, is one of these notable differences," explained Ziperator. "This...is too much to believe. But I ain't dreaming..." muttered Valentin. "I assure you, you are not," said Ziperator. "Hang on - you were supposed to bring me and Leonidas here, right? Then why did you lash at us instead of trying to explain? And why am I only here, while Leonidas is missing-?!" demanded Valentin. "If I just explained to you that I needed you two to come with me into an alternate reality, would you two believe me?" said Ziperator. "Besides, you two are known to immediately respond to aggressiveness - something I did." "Wait..how do you even know that-?!" asked Valentin. "Time will tell, little man...as soon I had you two at my mercy, I immediately opened a dimensional portal to this reality - a power, I'm afraid, that leaves me very weak for a while after one usage of it. However, I was attacked by a foe, and thus, sadly...lost Leonidas in the portal," replied Ziperator, looking at the ground in shame. "You...lost...my partner..." sputtered Valentin, rage forming in his eyes. "I'm going to kill you, you - !" He threw himself at Ziperator, but found himself crashing into the ground with DNAvalon on top of him. "It's not his fault that fate works like this. You really need to understand that!" he hissed, restraining a struggling Valentin. "Fine, fine, I'm sorry," growled Valentin. "Forgiven," said Ziperator. DNAvalon got up and held his hand out to Valentin. He hesitated, b then took it and was helped up onto his feet. "Now that you know much of our story, Valentin, will you help us?" asked Ziperator. Before anyone could say anything else, a loud screeching noise was heard, and a blast of purple energy struck the bedrock near Ziperator, taking out a large chunk of it. "Company," said DNAvalon. How did you react to Grazed Ziperator's true identity being Neo Ziperator? It's an excellent addition to the story! Grazed Ziperator is Neo Ziperator? WHOA WHOA WHOA WAIT WHAT?! Great. What's next? Evil Aranaut? I was all "WTF"?! ...this makes no sense at all. What do you think of this chapter overall? Awesome Great Good Grazed Ziperator is Neo Ziperator? Eh...decent Could be better NO! Could be longer (Thumbs down) Category:Valentin 98 Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny